A rose among the thorns
by yourstruly247
Summary: Sometimes things need to fall apart so better things can fall together. Sometimes you put your walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. Who knew that the most grave situations would bring them together?


"Hello Botan." Koenma's voice – lacking of its usual liveliness resonated in said deity's ears. She was worried, but this time her anxiousness was not caused by the usual scolding from her boss.

It was from the absence of it.

"Y-y-yes sir?" the uncertainty in her reply only added to the guilt that weighed on Koenma's shoulders at the thought of the soul he assigned her to ferry across to the spirit world.

"Have you finished ferrying all the souls on your list today?" Somewhere in some part of his mind, he had hoped that she wasn't. But Botan wasn't known as his best ferry girl for nothing.

"Of course sir!"

"Then…" he closed his eyes, too ashamed to look the blue haired deity in the eye, "you have one more soul to ferry for today."

Botan patiently waited for her superior to continue; ignoring the feeling of foreboding that tingled her insides.

* * *

The mournful moon cast a lonely glow upon the residents of the park; bathing everything that wallowed in its light a subtle silver. Crickets hummed a soothing tune as flutter of a breeze gently rocked the plants and trees into slumber. Even the animals (people included) nodded off to the night-time's enchanting lullaby.

However, a middle-aged woman could not bring her soul to rest; afraid that upon waking up she would no longer be able to return to such harmony. She was too frightened to leave it all behind; her loved ones, her family, and her eldest son.

Ah yes, her little sweetheart. The teenager who looked at her with such loyalty; she was truly blessed with such a child. The thought of leaving him alone brought tears to her charcoal-coloured eyes. Although she had remarried and had another son, she had always had a stronger bond to her older one; he would be so devastated. Her youngest son and husband would be able to move on together; but what about her Shuichi? Would he have anyone?

If only she knew what was about to happen, maybe she could have seen him one last time. Or perhaps, maybe he could have seen her for one last time. She could have prepared herself, but then again nobody is ever truly ready to leave. Even if they were to cross paths soon, he would never be able to see her now that she's…

There was no point in drowning herself in regrets, so she focused on the tranquil scenery painted by nature. She could hear it beckoning and calling – like a mother to her child, slowly serenading her to fall into the unavoidable outcome of sleep. But would she wake up this time?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The black haired woman who was nestled on the pew tensed at the unexpected yet pleasant melody of a younger lady's voice. After regaining her senses, she slowly turned on her seat not knowing what – or who rather, to expect.

So she was definitely not prepared for the sight before her.

A young girl – no older than her eldest son she assumed, with bewitchingly bright eyes gleamed at her; adorned in a lilac-coloured kimono that only served to compliment her amethyst-tinted irises. A warm aura surrounded the stranger and she found herself instantly welcoming the unfamiliar person's presence. However, the most intriguing feature that belonged to the lady was…

"Life, I mean."

Snapped out of her reverie, Shiori managed to grasp the question the azure-haired stranger – who was now sitting beside her on the bench, had asked only moments ago. With a practised smile placed on her face she answered, "Beautiful but belittled."

A sigh escaped the lady's lips as she caressed the petal of a peony that seemed to liven at her touch, "I like to think of life as a flower." Shiori was mesmerized by nature's response to the female, even the wind responded with a gloomy sigh of its own. "One must nurture and cherish it to see it bloom at its brightest."

The older woman was astonished at the insight that the girl – who was young enough to be her daughter, offered. How was someone who had lived as little years as she able to present Shiori – a lady at least twice her age, an analogy so mind-blowing? The only person who had ever managed to astonish the woman with their maturity and insightfulness was her older son!

"You are very perceptive for a child your age."

The teenager faced her; lavender irises glistening with waves of contradicting emotions: the naivety and optimism swirling in them made her radiate innocence; yet with further observations there was a tinge of experience and knowledge lurking within. Her sorrow was very well hidden; buried under the layers of cheerfulness and exuberance, but it was unmistakable.

The slight glimpse of weariness in her eyes didn't belong on the lively lady's face, and Shiori found herself wishing for her to return her cheerful personality. This positive and blissfully naïve girl should have been protected from the darkness of the world; perhaps if she had someone like Shuichi, she could have been sheltered her from such experiences that caused the misery in her eyes.

"Unfortunately my friends would disagree." The captivating girl immediately changed in personality and huffed childishly at the thought of the people she referred to; a pout forming on her lips. But the warmth in her eyes at the mention of those close to her was evident.

"Yet you're fond of them?"

"Of course! They're my most precious people!"

At the mention of precious people, an image of two boys and a man infiltrated Shiori's mind; slowly pulling her back to the overwhelming sense of despair. But in particular, a handsome boy with striking red hair clouded her mind. If this young lady could treasure Shuichi as much as she did her friends Shiori would die a happy woman. She managed a soft smile at the thought of her family and whispered, "Cherish them for as much as you can, you'll never know when they'll slip by your fingers..."

"Yes… they are like flowers aren't they?" the young adult tapped her finger on her chin as she spoke, "If we give them too much shelter; they'll wither and die. But not enough shelter and they'll still wither and die!"

If Shiori didn't know any better, she'd have assumed that the stranger's words weren't meant to be completely applied to nature.

"Either way, no matter what we do death is inevitable."

Oh, the irony of it all. If only this girl knew that the woman she was talking to was one of the very many that had faced the inevitable. Which brings up another question: how could this stranger see her?

"But…" said person's eyes lighted up in that childish hope that she found herself believing in as well, "new flowers can grow in its place! Once the wilted plants are removed from the soil, there is room for more buds to blossom with life."

Why on Earth did the aspect of flora fascinate this youngster so much?

"In accepting death, our lives are complete." A pair of amethyst pools pierced her obsidian orbs conveying the hidden meaning behind her words, "that is when we have bloomed to our maximum potential; when we have shined our brightest."

Epiphany struck the older adult like lightning.

This girl knew.

She was sent to take her away.

Would she let her?

"Maybe it's time for you to bloom too?" her lilac irises glowed in askance. Although both females knew it truly wasn't a question, the deceased woman was still appreciative of the gentle and respectful tone that it was spoken in. The stranger seemed to understand the pain and suffering her spirit was going through after the sudden death; and was willing to give her time to say goodbye to those she held dearest to her. She could only pray that Shuichi would be blessed with such a woman as the girl in the fuchsia kimono who stood before her in the future. Although she secretly knew that nobody could quite measure up to her.

So with a silent prayer whispered on her lips, the older woman smiled wholeheartedly.

Who knows? Maybe a new flower would grow to take her place in their hearts?

Maybe Shuichi would find someone who could take his mother's place?

And as she looked at the blue-haired beauty in front of her; her hand held out patiently to be taken,

Shiori knew who would be her replacement

* * *

As the death deity carried out her last duty for the day; guiding Shiori Minamino onto her oar, neither of the females noticed a third presence among them.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
